Sirviendo a Lady Swan
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Intentar mantener una prístina reputación no resulta fácil, especialmente cuando Lady Isabella Swan tiene un secreto y lujurioso deseo por su doctor. Seducir a un respetable médico no es algo que una dama haga normalmente… pero, frente a tiempos desesperados, hace falta recurrir a medidas desesperadas…
1. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIRVIENDO A LADY SWAN**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

El perfume débil y fugaz de lirio del valle se movió empujado por el viento en el aire. El efecto era sumamente femenino, así como lo era el lujoso dormitorio, todo hecho en pálidos tonos de rosa y crema. Incluso el inmenso y tallado ropero era de color marfil, con enredaderas entrelazándose y rosas pintadas sobre ellas, y la cubierta de la chimenea era de mármol italiano de color crema. A los pies, la alfombra era gruesa y suntuosa, y no hacía ningún ruido mientras caminaba.

Edward Cullen había estado en esta habitación varias veces con anterioridad, y siempre le pareció que combinaba con la mujer que estaba recostada en su cama en bata, ligeramente apoyada sobre las almohadas, mirándolo con sus firmes ojos chocolate. Isabella Swan era sorprendentemente hermosa, con una piel de marfil perfecta, un pelo brillante, oscuro y mostraba un brillo del color rojizo con la luz, y unos rasgos perfectos en una cara ovalada. Su cuerpo también era esbelto, pero lleno en todos los lugares correctos si uno era un macho agradecido. Como la viuda joven de un conde adinerado, Isabella era actualmente la belleza reinante de la alta sociedad, y por todos los informes, la sociedad de Londres estaba postrada a sus pies.

—Edward —dijo cortésmente.

—Buenas tardes, Condesa. Siento que no se encuentre bien.

Sus pestañas, suntuosas y oscuras, bajaron una fracción.

—Gracias por venir, Doctor.

—Por supuesto. Ahora, dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Su nota no era muy específica.

—Eso es porque, —ella contestó con su tranquila serenidad acostumbrada, —yo no estaba segura de qué decir exactamente. Sólo pensaba quizás, que si usted pudiera venir a verme, me ayudaría.

—Ya veo. —Dejando su maletín, Edward se sentó al borde de la cama junto a ella y alcanzó su brazo, encontrando de forma experta un punto en su delgada muñeca, verificando su pulso. Éste estaba muy acelerado y frunció el ceño. Dejando su brazo, se volvió hacia ella y le mostró una sonrisa alentadora. —Perdóneme, por favor, pero me gustaría sentir su latido, mi señora. —Sin titubeo, ella abrió el cuello de su bata, revelando la parte superior ondulante y exuberante de sus cremosos pechos. Poniendo su mano en el sitio correcto, trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que, repentinamente, su propio pulso se había acelerado y que la piel bajo su palma estaba sedosa y suave. El latido de su corazón era poderoso y firme —lo cuál era bueno —pero era, definitivamente, un poco rápido.

A continuación él palpó su cuello con suavidad, moviendo sus dedos, y su encantadora paciente se incorporó obedientemente un poco más para que él pudiera examinarla. Mientras sondeaba y palpaba, preguntó:

—¿Ha estado experimentando algún síntoma que pueda compartir conmigo? ¿Dolores de cabeza, dolor en sus articulaciones, malestares estomacales?

—No, ninguno de ésos. —Su pelo largo, suave y satinado, se movió al otro lado de sus hombros cuando agitó su cabeza.

—Y sus ciclos femeninos, ¿Son regulares?

Aunque a algunas de las damas nobles a quienes trataba no les gustaba hablar de ese tema con él porque lo consideraban descortés, sólo dijo:

—Sí. Ése no es el problema.

—Puede reclinarse de nuevo, Condesa. —Sentado al lado de ella, empezó a sentirse un poco perplejo por su reticencia. Habiendo prestado atención a su marido en su enfermedad durante varios años, sabía que ella era inteligente, y que había sido muy franca sobre los problemas de su marido. Además, su bata se había abierto aún más cuando se incorporó, y ahora que se reclinó otra vez contra las almohadas, su pecho izquierdo fue expuesto totalmente y no hizo ningún movimiento para ajustar su ropa y cubrir su desnudez.

A decir verdad, se le ocurrió que ella debía de estar totalmente desnuda bajo la envoltura de fina seda.

¡Santo Dios!, ya era bastante malo que él siempre hubiera estado afectado de un modo poco profesional por su increíble belleza, pero tenerla prácticamente desnuda junto a él era extremadamente confuso. Él era médico, sí, pero también era un hombre.

Haciéndose la proposición de mirar a sus ojos y no a su tentador pecho desnudo, aclaró su garganta.

—No encuentro que algo esté mal, obviamente, excepto que usted está con los nervios un poco delicados en este momento. No está enfebrecida y no tiene ninguna otra señal visible de enfermedad. ¿Quizás podía ser un poco más específica sobre los problemas exactos? —La mirada de ella era directa, sus ojos tan intensamente marrones que algunos jóvenes poetas atontados habían escrito sonetos a ese color único.

Ella dijo recatadamente:

—Me temo que es un poco... vergonzoso, pero he pensado en esto durante mucho tiempo y espero que usted pueda ayudarme

Él levantó una ceja de un modo alentador.

—Eso es por lo que estoy aquí.

—Estoy intranquila, —mordió su suave labio inferior, pero mantuvo su mirada, —no puedo dormir. Se está volviendo peor y me siento muy... frustrada.

—Ah, bien, eso es bastante simple. Puedo darle algo para dormir. Debe ser cuidadosa con ello y tomar la dosis exacta, pero ayudará. —Aliviado de que se tratara de algo tan fácilmente desestimado y de poder partir, Edward se fue incorporando de la cama, sorprendido cuando ella tocó su brazo, deteniéndolo con el agarre ligero de sus dedos.

—No... no es eso, —le dijo con solo una sombra de urgencia en su tono. —Por favor, quédese y escúcheme. —Él no pudo evitarlo, pero por sólo un segundo, mientras se hundía hacia abajo cortésmente, su mirada se desvió a su bata abierta. Su pecho era tan perfecto como el resto de ella, pleno y exuberante, el pezón un coral delicado, del mismo tono que su suave boca. Podía sentir como se estaba endureciendo, y su erección se estaba hinchando en sus pantalones incluso mientras retiraba su mirada de vuelta a su cara.

Lo que vio allí lo sorprendió. Un centelleo de algo en esos ojos chocolate, de triunfo quizás, o de satisfacción, pero parecía haber poca duda de que ella había notado que él no podía ignorar su parcial desnudez y que eso la complacía. Debido a que su reputación era tan perfecta como su belleza, lo encontraba difícil de comprender. Ella bajó sus pestañas rápidamente, con el grueso borde contrastando con su piel de alabastro y sus sorprendentes ojos.

—Pienso, —dijo, esperando que su voz pareciera perfectamente regular, —que he escuchado todo lo que se puede escuchar en mi carrera como médico, mi señora. Lo que le parezca vergonzoso a usted es, probablemente, muy corriente. Así que ahora, dígame.

Ella tomó una respiración, con una pequeña sonrisa arrepentida curvando sus labios.

—Exactamente no estoy segura de cómo exponer esto, excepto de la manera más franca posible, por lo que... le diré que echo de menos... bien, las relaciones conyugales.

Un poco fuera de balance y deseando que no se lo hubiese contado a nadie más que a él, Edward no dijo nada por un momento.

Su mirada todavía era directa mientras continuaba hablando rápidamente, pero sus mejillas habían adquirido color.

—Estoy empezando a estar muy preocupada por esta necesidad, es muy molesta. Mi fallecido marido no era un amante particularmente talentoso, pero me deseaba a menudo, y aunque yo nunca encontraba las relaciones sexuales más allá de ser algo agradablemente placentero, descubro ahora que mi cuerpo ansía esa... posesión.

Si hubiera usado cualquier otra palabra, no podía haber sido más sobrecogedoramente eficaz. Su polla se agarrotó aún más, y si hubiera estado mirando su entrepierna y no su cara ella, por supuesto, se hubiera dado cuenta de qué exactamente le estaba haciendo a él.

Buscando a tientas una respuesta profesional, Edward dijo:

—Está en nuestra naturaleza querer tener relaciones sexuales, ya sea hombre o mujer. Si usted está preocupada porque sea anormal, no lo esté. Su problema es lo suficientemente fácil de solucionar, Condesa. No salgo en sociedad a menudo, pero incluso yo sé que tiene un montón de admiradores que estarían más que encantados de complacerla.

—Sí, lo sé, —estuvo de acuerdo, con sus increíbles ojos todavía medio cerrados, —pero yo necesito a alguien por el que me sienta muy atraída, alguien que sea discreto y que no alardee del asunto, alguien que sólo satisfaga mi cuerpo y que no me presione para algo más. No creo que quiera casarme de nuevo, ni quiero que todos cuchicheen sobre mí a mis espaldas.

La boca de él se volvió seca.

—Usted, —añadió suavemente, —sería perfecto.

Mirando al hombre sentado al lado de ella a través de sus pestañas, Isabella envió una pequeña oración hacia el cielo, preguntándose si era una blasfemia pedir apoyo divino para una seducción. Detectó una guerra interior entre el deber y el deseo detrás de su expresión; tenía sus ojos verdes esmeralda entrecerrados ligeramente mientras la miraba fijamente con sorpresa.

Si se tratara de hacer que la balanza se inclinase a su favor, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que sucediese. Desde que había conocido a Edward Cullen hacía varios años, había estado inexplicablemente atraída por su compasión, por su inteligencia, y por la dedicación obvia a su profesión. Por no mencionar el hecho de que era, de forma cautivante, guapo, alto, oscuro, y musculoso.

Durante el tiempo en que visitó la casa casi diariamente para cuidar de su marido moribundo, había fantaseado con él; fantasías sexuales tan extravagantes que la hicieron sentir tanto culpable como excitada. Había intuido la misma cosa en él, un deseo escondido, un ansia prohibida.

Había llegado tan lejos, decidió Isabella, que la modestia ya no era un factor.

Abriendo su bata deliberadamente, se la quitó, exhibiendo su cuerpo como un ofrecimiento, separando sus muslos ligeramente para que él pudiera ver la hendidura femenina entre ellos.

Edward Cullen tomó una profunda e intensa respiración, obviamente no inmune ello. Su cara, de huesos finos y crudamente atractiva, perdió un poco de esa expresión pasmada cuando la miró fijamente. Su mirada viajó sobre la curva de sus pechos y sus muslos, aferrándose a ese vértice ensombrecido. Dijo roncamente:

—¿Quiere que yo le haga el amor?

—Quiero que usted me preste un servicio, —corrigió, sintiendo una especie de excitación lánguida ya con sólo estar tendida bajo de su acalorada mirada. —Aliviar este dolor incesante, por favor, —respiró. —Ayúdeme. Use mi cuerpo para su placer, y dé lo mismo a cambio. No le pediré nada más, lo prometo.

Él echó un vistazo a la puerta entonces, y ella sintió una oleada de expectación con ese traicionero movimiento, sabiendo que él era consciente de la privacidad, explicándole:

—Le dije a mi doncella que la llamaría una vez que usted se hubiera ido. Piensa que estoy bajo una clase de enfermedad misteriosa. He estado quejándome durante el último mes. No seremos molestados y parecerá natural si usted se queda un buen rato.

—¿Estoy alucinando?—Farfulló mirando de repente, no como un médico tranquilo y reconfortante, sino como un hombre misteriosamente atractivo con un calor sexual punzante en sus ojos.

—¿Eso es un sí?—Isabella preguntó, estirándose ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que él, al ponerse de pie, estaba muy excitado, con una protuberancia grandiosa en sus pantalones, enviando una profunda emoción tortuosa a su abdomen.

—Dudo que cualquier hombre sobre esta tierra pudiera rechazarla, excepto un santo —dijo lacónicamente, mientras se encogía de hombros quitándose su chaqueta, —e incluso un santo estaría tentado. Su encanto es incomparable, mi señora.

Lo observó desvestirse, saliendo fuera de su camisa con manos impacientes, sentándose para quitarse las botas, desabrochando sus pantalones y empujándolos hacia abajo por sus caderas, dejando su magnífica erección saltar libre. Era muy grande y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando apreció su inflamación surgiendo en toda su longitud.

—¡Oh, mi… —susurró, —es usted inmenso! Jacob no era tan... impresionante.

Él se río, con un sonido entrecortado.

—No todos hombres, —le dijo, —son creados igual en ciertas áreas anatómicas. —Dirigiéndose hacia la cama, se sentó junto a ella, tocando su cara, con sus ojos oscuros buscando los suyos y sus dedos moviéndose suavemente sobre su mejilla, frotando su labio inferior. —He soñado a menudo con tocarla, —confesó él —pero usted ya sabía eso, ¿Verdad?


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIRVIENDO A LADY SWAN**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

La sensación de tenerlo acechante por encima de ella, largo y exageradamente masculino, era exquisitamente excitante.

—Lo suponía, —aceptó, —pero entonces, yo también le sentía de la misma manera.

—Soy su doctor, —dijo, su boca amenazando la de ella. —No debería estar haciendo esto. Es una brecha en el código.

Pero luego la besó, incrementando el ritmo de su corazón ya palpitante, su boca firme y caliente, su lengua invadiendo su boca insistentemente, frotándola a través de sus dientes, metiéndose con la suya, lamiendo sus suaves comisuras, una y otra vez. Ahogándose con la sensación, permanecía tendida bajo esa tierna agresión, sus pechos tensándose, humedeciéndose entre sus piernas rápidamente.

El calor de su cuerpo, mucho más grande que el suyo, era abrasador, como lo era la manera en que experimentaba y probaba su boca. Ella estaba falta de aliento cuando él levantó su cabeza.

—¿Podría, —alegó, separando sus piernas, —quiero decir... esta primera vez al menos... hacerlo ahora?

Su mano encontró su pecho, abarcándolo, su pulgar acariciando el pezón tenso suavemente.

—La mayoría de las mujeres prefieren estar excitadas. ¿Está usted tan impaciente?

—Sí, —afirmó.

—Usted no quiere que le haga el amor, usted quiere... ¿que le preste un servicio?—murmuró, todavía acariciando sus montículos, con su voz sonando ronca.

Tenía razón. Sonaba desenfrenada, parecía descarada, pero quería que él la tomara, que la poseyera inmediatamente.

—Sí.

—Como desee. —Su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas, sus gentiles y largos dedos la exploraron de manera chocante abriéndola, deslizándose entre los pliegues húmedos de su sexo. —Por lo menos está muy mojada, mi señora, lo que quiere decir que está usted lista.

Isabella jadeó cuando él se movió rápidamente, colocándose entre sus piernas, y su enorme verga en su entrada. Se preparó encima de ella y empezó una penetración inexorable de su cuerpo, forzando su conducto vaginal hasta estar gloriosamente abierto.

—¡Oh!, —suspiró exaltada, con esos músculos interiores sensibles apretando su dura verga, con su respiración irregular. —Más profundo, —le instó, extendiendo sus piernas más ampliamente y sus manos sobre su apretado trasero. —Necesito más... oh, sí.

Empujó en su interior hasta que llegó hasta la empuñadura, hasta que tuvo la punta de su pene contra la entrada de su útero, con un gemido bajo atrapado en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Cuando él empezó a moverse, deslizándose dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, sintió tal feroz euforia sexual que se vio atrapada en un hechizo desvergonzadamente dichoso, arqueándose debajo de él, levantando sus caderas para aceptar cada empujón.

—Sí, —gimió, —exactamente así... solo... ¡oh!... más duro.

Por encima de ella, la miró mientras la tomaba, incrementando el ritmo bajo el agarre desesperado de sus manos. Ella no podría haber ocultado su intenso disfrute si lo hubiera intentado, así que sólo lo aceptó, gritando cuando la penetró tan profundamente que pensó que moriría de agudo placer.

La invadió una y otra vez hasta que ella se estremeció con una sensación que no era consciente de que existiera. Descubrió que, repentinamente, sus músculos se bloquearon con el ataque violento de un brillante placer desgarrador, con unos espasmos que mecían su cuerpo mientras dejaba salir un pequeño grito y se agarraba a él, cayendo en un paraíso desconocido.

Él también se puso rígido, y pudo sentir el calor de la inundación de su oleada orgásmica cuando llegó dentro de ella con un quejido bajo, con sus caderas firmes contra sus piernas abiertas, y sus manos enredadas en su pelo.

Si hubiera sabido que podría ser así, pensó confusamente, disfrutando del sentimiento de tenerle todavía enterrado dentro de su saciado cuerpo, habría seducido al apuesto médico hacía mucho tiempo.

El pelo de Isabella era como seda gruesa, castaña, y Edward permitió a sus dedos separar las finas hebras, todavía sin poder creerse que estuviera allí, ablandándose dentro de su agradecido cuerpo, sus pechos firmes contra su pecho.

—Es usted excepcionalmente apasionada, —dijo él, con su mano deslizándose a lo largo de la curva de su hombro y su voz entrecortada en el silencio de la habitación. —Dígame, ¿nunca ha experimentado un orgasmo sexual anteriormente?

Sus pestañas aletearon abriéndose.

—No, —admitió mirándolo con el reflejo trémulo del asombro en las profundidades de sus encantadores ojos. —Y es probable también, que de haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que me estaba perdiendo, indudablemente habría roto mis votos matrimoniales cuando Jacob cayó enfermo.

Debido a que nadie sabía la cantidad de tiempo que Jacob Swan había estado sufriendo tan bien como él, su período de abstinencia tuvo que ser al menos de tres años. El conde, dos décadas más viejo que Isabella, tenía una afección cardíaca debilitante, perdiendo la capacidad de hacer nada más que estar tendido allí y consumirse gradualmente. Edward nunca había observado nada más que un cariño obediente entre el conde fallecido y su gloriosa joven esposa, pero ella había mantenido su periodo de luto meticulosamente y acababa de empezar a asistir a la vorágine de bailes y fiestas para el deleite de la población masculina de la alta sociedad.

Como hijo menor de un vizconde, pero con pocas posibilidades de heredar el título con cuatro hermanos mayores delante de él en la línea de sucesión, Edward asistía a alguna fiesta ocasionalmente aquí o allí, pero estaba, en general, demasiado ocupado con su ejercicio profesional. Sin embargo, cuando había oído que Lady Swan se estaba reincorporando a la sociedad gradualmente, había aceptado algunas invitaciones sólo con la esperanza de verla, aunque fuera de lejos. Había sido deslumbrantemente hermosa, serenamente distante y tan asediada por admiradores que no se había dado cuenta ni siquiera de que él estaba ahí.

Saliendo de entre sus muslos, Edward se echó junto a ella, apoyado sobre un codo. Isabella descansaba silenciosamente sobre el blando colchón con sus ojos entreabiertos, su pecho todavía estaba latiendo rápidamente y sus llenos pechos estremeciéndose. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba ligeramente sonrosado de un tono rosa delicado, sus delgados muslos todavía estaban separados y húmedos. Extendiendo un dedo, él siguió una de sus perfectas cejas de color marrón, era un elegante y suave arco bajo su indagador dedo.

—Me siento honrado de ser el primer hombre que la ha hecho llegar al clímax. Es usted incluso más hermosa en la cumbre de su placer, si eso es posible.

Ella se ruborizó con esa franca exposición, tiñendo sus mejillas. Indecisamente, dijo:

—¿Es siempre así para los hombres? ¿Tan... espléndidamente placentero? No tenía ni idea.

—Requiere un poco menos de sutileza para nosotros conseguir la liberación sexual, pero sí, tengo que pensar, aunque nunca sabré con seguridad, que la sensación es similar.

—Pensaba que debería de haber algo más en el sexo, —dijo pensativamente, con un gesto levemente fruncido marcando pequeñas arrugas en su suave frente. —Jacob estaba siempre tan deseoso y se sentía... lo suficientemente agradable, pero nada como lo que acabo de experimentar. —Haciendo una pausa continuó —Sabe, estaba un poco temerosa de que usted me rechazara. Me sentía un poco culpable trayéndolo aquí con engaños pero no supe qué más hacer. Lo vi en el baile de los Weber la otra noche, y usted parecía tan apuesto —su sonrisa era recatada de un modo encantador, —que supongo que no pude esperar mucho más.

Así que ella lo había visto. Esta química entre ellos era innegable.

Pero todo lo que quería era discreción y satisfacción sexual.

Muy bien, podía suministrar ambos. Edward acarició su mejilla y se inclinó hacia delante para besar su suave boca, moldeando sus labios con los suyos, su mano deslizándose a su nuca. Ella suspiró cuando su boca le rozó la mandíbula, su mano acariciando su hombro desnudo y delgado, bajando hasta ahuecar uno de sus preciosos pechos, con el suave peso y flexible en su mano. Acariciándolo y apretándolo ligeramente, susurró en su oreja,

—Estoy feliz entonces de haber asistido a ese baile, en especial si el resultado es este. ¿Podemos ir un poco más lento esta vez, mi señora?

—¿Otra vez? ¿Esta tarde?—Su sorpresa era inconfundible.

Edward río misteriosamente en un tono bajo.

—Su marido era más viejo, mi dulce. Los hombres más jóvenes pueden recuperarse más rápidamente y tener más... apetitos insaciables.

—Si usted puede hacerme sentir esa sensación maravillosa otra vez, puede hacer lo que guste, Doctor. —Su voz era intensa, su pezón estaba tensándose bajo sus cuidados.

—Edward, —corrigió con una risa baja. —Pienso que dadas las circunstancias, con su pecho sumamente perfecto llenando mi mano, los nombres son correctos, ¿no cree?

—Lo que usted desee.

Le gustaba el sonido de eso, como le daba carta blanca con su deleitable cuerpo.

Continuó acariciando el globo sedoso en su mano, tomando el otro pezón en su boca y chupando suavemente. Las manos de ella se elevaron deslizándose por su pelo, suspirando audiblemente mientras lo aproximaba más cerca. Cuando ambas cimas estaban fruncidas y tirantes fue bajando, incitando a que le observara mientras arrastraba sus dedos a través del pequeño triángulo oscuro de pelo satinado en el vértice de sus muslos. Usando sus palmas, gentilmente empujó sus piernas para que se separaran, apoyándose entre ellas suavemente. Su verga estaba dura de nuevo, y empezaba a vibrar con la necesidad.

Inhalando la fragancia de su excitación sexual, vio que era tan encantadora entre sus piernas como lo era en cualquier otro sitio; su suave vello púbico, los sonrosados y un poco hinchados labios de su vagina, la pequeña apertura entre sus pliegues brillando con sus fluidos y su esperma...

—Si usted es como la mayoría de las protegidas damas aristocráticas —murmuró, —sabe terriblemente poco sobre su propio cuerpo. La ilustraré si quiere.

—Sí. —Su voz sonó amortiguada —Lo que sea. Sólo tóqueme. ¡Oh, Edward, por favor, tóqueme!

—Gustosamente. —Separando sus pliegues llorosos, sondeó esa pequeña entrada a su sexo, insertando su dedo, deslizándolo dentro de su cuerpo hasta donde podía llegar con su mano. —Esto, —dijo evaluando el tejido tibio, resbaladizo con el semen expulsado, —es el cuello del útero, mi dulce. Protege el útero, cambiando casi día a día mientras su ciclo reproductor avanza. El proceso es en realidad muy asombroso. Y esto, —exploró las paredes de terciopelo tan ajustadas alrededor de él, sintiendo el agarre de sus diminutos músculos interiores mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera, escuchando su grito entrecortado por el placer, —es la vagina. Es incluso más asombrosa, tan flexible que sólo hace unos momentos acomodaba mi pene erguido en un despertar completo, que era considerablemente más grande que mi dedo. Este órgano especial me asombra y me encanta siempre... ¿No puede sentir esto? Es pequeña y ajustada de nuevo. Cuando está sexualmente excitada, se lubrica con fluidos en previsión de la penetración de un macho y el acto de la relación sexual. Es también el canal del parto, permitiendo que un niño completamente formado pase a través de él, para luego regresar a su tamaño normal.

—Ha sido muy... instructivo, —Isabella susurró reclinándose sobre la cama con las piernas estiradas y perfectamente desaliñada mientras él tocaba y jugaba con su sexo.

—Se siente... muy lubricada. —Las pestañas de ella se cerraron, sus caderas se elevaron buscando su mano.

—No me sorprende en absoluto —susurró.

—¿Está disfrutando de esta lección? ¿O sólo está anticipando el acto sexual?—Preguntó él, con una ronca nota guasona en su pregunta, deslizando su dedo dentro y fuera de su pasaje otra vez, imitando el acto del sexo.

—Ambos.

—Sólo espere, se vuelve aún más fascinante. —Retirando su dedo, frotó los labios sensibilizados entre sus piernas, sintiendo el rezumar de la tibieza húmeda allí. —Los labios son pétalos suaves que ocultan y protegen una parte de su cuerpo que la mayoría que mujeres no se dan cuenta de que existe. Su clítoris es una protuberancia pequeña y muy receptiva, mucho, a decir verdad, de la misma manera que mi órgano masculino. Se hincha cuando se estimula, también por el rozamiento durante las relaciones sexuales... o por otros medios. Se lo demostraré.

Moviéndose entre sus muslos abiertos y separando sus pliegues para exponer el tejido rosa y vulnerable de debajo, se inclinó hacia delante y lamió la parte de su cuerpo que acababa de describir, escuchando un agradable gemido como respuesta. Presionando su boca contra esa protuberancia extremadamente delicada, la provocó y frotó con su lengua, probándola, sintiendo el aumento de su liberación orgásmica por los sonidos suaves que hacía y la tensión creciente en su cuerpo. Cuando supo que estaba sobre el borde, amamantó el brote congestionado, recompensado suavemente cuando ella se estremeció con un pequeño grito, arqueándose desenfrenadamente. Manteniéndola allí, continuó el estímulo hasta que ella quedó inerte con un pequeño sollozo.

Deslizándose hacia arriba, buscó su propia satisfacción, empujando su polla inflamada en ese maravilloso pasaje que había descrito sólo hacía unos momentos, embistiendo dentro con una necesidad explícita. Levantando las piernas de Isabella para una penetración más profunda, se tomó su tiempo, disminuyendo la velocidad cuando sentía el aumento de su liberación inminente para posponer el placer, saboreando la sensación exquisita de moverse dentro de ella.

Sin aliento y jadeando debajo de él, pudo sentir como ella alcanzaba frenéticamente esa cima de nuevo, con su cuerpo excitado yendo a su encuentro y convulsionando alrededor suyo, ordeñando su exuberante erección con sus temblores. El efecto provocó una precipitación de pura dicha carnal cuando se endureció y eyaculó definitivamente con una hirviente intensidad, con el torrente que lo mantuvo inmovilizado, palpitando por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que pudo recuperar su aliento.

Servir a Lady Swan, él pensó entre el nebuloso ardor, sería ciertamente un auténtico placer.

* * *

**Melania: me alegro que te guste! creo que ya con este cap. ardió bastante, ya veremos con el resto... Gracias por leer y por el review!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIRVIENDO A LADY SWAN**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

El coche viró una vez, moviéndose lentamente a través de la congestión de las concurridas calles de Londres. Una suave lluvia había comenzado al mediodía, empañando todo a través de las cortinas, provocando un desánimo general, excepto en el ánimo de Isabella. Agarrando sus faldas con una mano con aparente descuido, dijo:

―Seguí tu sugerencia, ¿sabes? Ayer, para ser exactos.

Su tía Esme, con casi cincuenta años y aún hermosa, pero quizá no tan bien formada como lo había sido cuando había capturado la tristemente célebre mirada de un duque fabulosamente rico e hizo el matrimonio del siglo, levantó la vista.

―¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Isabella se rió levemente, por su mente pasó el recuerdo de la espectacular fineza de un Edward Cullen fresco y delicioso.

―Me dijiste que debería tener un amante, que eso curaría mi melancolía y aliviaría mi soledad.

―Sí que lo hice, niña, sí que lo hice― Esme, sentada al otro lado del vehículo que se balanceaba pareció intrigada. —Por supuesto, te di ese consejo hace dos años.

―Jacob estaba enfermo, pero aún con vida…

―Era un tipo bastante agradable supongo, pero no digno de tal devoción― resopló Esme de un modo poco elegante. —Él se casó a causa de tu belleza y tras hacerlo te ignoró por la caza y las carreras de sus caballos― alzó una ceja curiosa. —¿Ayer dices? No puedo evitar preguntar... ¿cómo fue? Cuéntamelo todo.

Era simplemente imposible no sonrojarse. A pesar de su voluntad de evitarlo, Isabella pudo sentir el calor invadir sus mejillas.

―Tía Esme― protestó, —estoy segura de que no quieres los detalles de mi... mi indiscreción.

―No un relato verdaderamente descriptivo, niña, por supuesto que no, yo ya sé cómo se hace después de todo, y las pautas a seguir son relativamente las mismas― Esme, con su cabello caramelo levemente veteado de gris, sus ojos miel brillantes de interés, incitó aún más. ― Pero… dime, ¿quién es él y cómo fue?

Plegando sus manos enguantadas sobre su regazo, Isabella recordó las manos tiernas y la burlona pero tentadora lección a la que se había entregado la naturaleza receptiva de su propio cuerpo.

―Fue más allá de lo imaginable― admitió con sinceridad. ―No lo podía creer.

―¿Es así?― Ubicándose de espaldas contra el tapizado, su tía se echó a reír de repente. —Yo siempre anhelé que después de haberte casado tan joven con ese tipo viejo y sordo de Swan, encontraras a alguien que te diera placer.

―Jacob era más joven que tú― recordó Isabella, con una lealtad a su esposo muerto que ella sabía que Esme encontraría incomprensible. Cierto era que no había sido particularmente apuesto, pero también había sido un hombre muy agradable que la había tratado con respeto. Aunque ahora estaba segura de que él había sentido más deseo que amor hacia ella, había conseguido un mejor trato que novias más jóvenes. Por no mencionar, por supuesto, que a su muerte le había dejado una fortuna fabulosa y su independencia.

Con un gesto descuidado de su mano, Esme desestimó ese hecho en particular.

―Él todavía era sordo, si me preguntas― sus ojos miel brillaron. —Así que... ¿quién es él?

No era que su tía no fuera digna de confianza, era más que quería mantener el secreto para sí misma, como abrazar a un juguete favorito.

―Le pedí que sea completamente discreto. ¿Debería esperar lo mismo de mí misma, no?

―No conmigo― dijo Esme con fuerza. —Dilo de una vez o te molestaré hasta que no puedas soportar verme.

Como ella sabía que eso sería cierto, Isabella dijo con resignación evasiva:

―Él no tiene título o riqueza.

―A quién le importa, si tú ya tienes tanta. Querido Dios, no me digas que te has acostado con uno de los lacayos o mozos de cuadra, Isabella.

―No.

―Gracias a Dios, el cotilleo de los sirvientes es horrible.

―¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora?― murmuró Isabella. —No, no es alguien así precisamente. Él viene de una familia noble, pero no está en la línea del título... y de todos modos, eso no me importa. Es devastadoramente atractivo e infinitamente... hábil.

―Edward Cullen.

―¿Qué?― sentándose erguida en su asiento, Isabella no podía creer lo que oyó― ¿Por qué... por qué ―balbuceó ella, —crees algo así? ¿Él? Él es un médico, un respetado médico, debo añadir, que nunca ha tenido una insinuación de escándalo ligada a su nombre…

―Porque la persona en cuestión es el quinto hijo de un vizconde, más guapo de lo que cualquier joven tiene derecho a ser, y he visto cómo te mira; si bien, para su crédito, es meticuloso en tratar de ocultarlo.

Arrellanándose, Isabella declaró en señal de triste rendición:

―Eres una bruja, tía Esme.

Una sonrisa petulante curvó la boca de la mujer mayor.

―Así que es el delicioso joven Edward... con su apariencia difícilmente puede ser un amante novato, debe estar cerca de los treinta de todos modos, y es el más guapo entre una familia de hombres fabulosamente atractivos. No es de extrañar que la experiencia fuera tan inimaginable.

―Espero que nadie más lo adivine tan fácilmente.

―Tú guardas celosamente tu reputación de la fría e inalcanzable Lady Swan. Creo que estás a salvo, mi querida niña. Si no hubieras mencionado tu encuentro liberador, no me habría dado cuenta de nada.

―¿No?

―Bueno― Esme alzó una ceja y sonrió malignamente, —podrías tratar de no brillar, niña, cuando estemos en compañía de la costurera. Saca al muy competente y joven médico de tu mente, por lo menos durante una hora o dos.

Por desgracia, Isabella temía que eso no fuera posible.

Ya que uno no debería sonreír de anticipación cuando se visita a un paciente supuestamente enfermo, Edward tuvo que dominar su expresión mientras lo hacía pasar al interior un mayordomo muy correcto; entregó su abrigo y se sacudió las gotas de agua de su pelo. Según lo acordado, había esperado dos días para volver a visitar a Lady Swan, un período bastante natural de tiempo si realmente sufriera de algún tipo de misteriosa enfermedad.

―¿Y cómo está la condesa?― preguntó cortésmente. Había sido una figura familiar en el hogar cuando el conde estaba en declive. Como era de la nobleza, pero no con algún título, los sirvientes tendían a tratarlo en un punto intermedio, con amabilidad, pero con deferencia.

―Se retiró después del almuerzo, señor― dijo Raoul, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Ya veo.

―Tal vez su visita ayude a su señoría. Todos estamos preocupados. Por este camino, si gusta, doctor Cullen.

―Por supuesto.

Había libertad, una de la que estaba abusando en éste caso, al ser médico. Ningún otro hombre sería llevado al dormitorio de una mujer y dejado allí con la puerta cerrada, sin preguntar. Cuando su llamada fue contestada por la orden de Isabella para entrar, Edward asintió hacia el mayordomo y entró, excluyendo al resto del mundo mientras olía su fragancia distintiva y cerraba la puerta.

―Condesa― dijo formalmente.

―Doctor― respondió ella, una especie de ligereza divertida en su voz por su pomposo saludo.

―¿El último... tratamiento ayudó?― preguntó suavemente.

Sus llamativos ojos chocolate se agrandaron, luego ella se rió suavemente. Su cabello espectacular, tan largo y brillante, enmarcaba su cara cayendo por la espalda en desorden.

―Tanto es así que creo que necesito otro. ¿Trajo... todo con usted?

En ese preciso momento, su cuerpo respondió a esa insinuación. No le dolió que ella se arrellanara descansando contra las almohadas nuevamente, esta vez en un camisón de satén blanco que probablemente era bastante recatado, pero envolvía su cuerpo en la tela sedosa y sobre todo acentuaba los contornos de sus pechos altos y plenos. El contraste de su oscuro cabello y el blanco de su camisón era erótico y excitante.

―Traje todo lo que necesito― dijo alzando una ceja.

―Entonces, tal vez deberíamos comenzar.

Eso ciertamente no era ningún problema. ‹‹Ya estoy a medio camino de haber comenzado››, pensó con ironía, sintiendo la presión a medida que aumentaba su erección contra la tela apretada de sus pantalones. En un tono muy tranquilo, le ordenó:

―Por favor, desvístase madame.

Sus cejas delicadamente arqueadas se alzaron un poco ante el tono muy propio de su voz.

―Si desea... un servicio― añadió con énfasis y sonrió.

―Oh, sí― sosteniendo su mirada, soltó de un tirón la cinta de su corpiño y lo abrió, permitiéndole ver el atractivo valle entre sus pechos. Muy deliberadamente, jaló más abajo la tela exponiendo su piel cremosa y los pezones rosados de sus suculentos y prominentes pechos, endurecidos como si ella hubiera estado esperando su llegada, deslizándola de sus hombros hasta su cintura. Recostada, susurró:

― ¿Me puede ayudar con el resto?

La vista de ella; el derrame de su cabello oscuro contra la colcha lujosa, la pálida perfección de su piel, las puntas teñidas de coral de esos montículos, que rogaban por su boca y sus manos… lo hizo luchar contra una oleada de pura lujuria animal, todo su cuerpo respondió, su verga se puso rígida y tensa.

―No hay problema, milady.

Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre ella besándola profundamente, sus ahora desnudos pechos raspaban contra su chaqueta, suaves y excitantes incluso a través de las capas de material. Luego cuidadosamente deslizó el camisón de satén de la curva de sus esbeltas caderas por la larga longitud de sus piernas.

Ella lo dejó desnudarla, mirando a través de esos ojos de párpados pesados, su pulso latiendo visiblemente en su garganta.

―Espero que mi condición no haya empeorado― murmuró ella. —No he hecho nada más que imaginar eso desde que me dejó la otra tarde.

Desnuda, alabastro y chocolate, sensualmente femenina, infinitamente bella, la exquisita Lady Swan verdaderamente exudaba un flagrante despertar sexual. Edward tomó aire bruscamente cuando se levantó y la miró.

―¿Imaginó algo específico?― preguntó en voz baja, siempre consciente de la puerta cerrada y quien podría estar detrás de ella, sin importar lo que ella dijera acerca de su privacidad.

―No sé― respondió ella después de una pequeña y reveladora pausa, sus ojos chocolate pensativos. —A mí me gustó... todo. Quítese sus ropas Edward, y sorpréndame.

Y si eso no enviaba a ningún hombre al borde, no estaba seguro de lo que lo haría. Se quitó sus prendas de vestir en un tiempo récord y estaba bastante seguro de que rasgó la camisa en su prisa, pero el hecho mismo de que estaba fuera de su cuerpo era suficiente recompensa por la pérdida. Tal vez si ella no estuviera tan carnalmente disponible, tan absolutamente deseable, no se sentiría tan adolescentemente excitado, pero ella lo estaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para refrenar su lujuria exacerbada. Uniéndose a ella, tuvo que detenerse un momento, aglutinando su control incluso antes de tocarla. Su polla estaba absolutamente rígida, la punta distendida y pulsando. No ayudaba que su distractora, encantadora y abiertamente curiosa compañera de cama, obviamente sin hacer caso de su batalla por contenerse, se sentara junto a él y lo mirara.

‹‹Jesús››, pensó mientras veía a su mirada examinar su evidente e indisimulada necesidad, asimilando su longitud con una lenta inspección. Con un dedo ella le tocó suavemente la punta, limpiando en el camino una gota de semen. Pensó que se moriría allí mismo.

* * *

**Coco Cu: Que bueno que te emocione! Gracias por el review y por leer! Besoss!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIRVIENDO A LADY SWAN**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

―¿Qué hay de otra lección?― sugirió Isabella suavemente, su mirada muy azul aún clavada en su rígido miembro masculino. —Hábleme de los hombres. Confieso que a pesar de que estuve casada por varios años... nunca toqué a Jacob. No su... bueno, esto.

Ella lo hizo otra vez, sólo un roce. No pudo dejar de reaccionar.

Y ella se dio cuenta, sus ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Es tan sensible?

―Oh... sí― confirmó con ironía, respirando irregularmente.

―¿Qué más?― preguntó sin aliento. —No puedo creer lo mucho que no sé. Tenía razón el otro día al decir que yo era ignorante de mi propio cuerpo, aunque estuviese casada dos años. No puedo evitar sino querer saber todo ahora. ¿Cuánto más me estoy perdiendo?

Tener que dar una conferencia sobre las complejidades del proceso sexual de la mujer era una cosa, pero tener que exponer sobre las funciones de los hombres, mientras estaba tan completamente excitado era un poco más difícil. Tragando, intentó decir con calma:

―El pene es muy sensible, responde casi inmediatamente a los estímulos, tanto físicos como visuales. Los hombres, creo yo, son más propensos a reaccionar a las imágenes, las mujeres más proclives a disfrutar del tacto y del olfato. Cuando un hombre ve una mujer desnuda, tiende a excitarse con rapidez, especialmente si espera sexo.

Su sonrisa fue lenta, una curva de sus labios rosados, su mirada chocolate abiertamente seductora.

―Y como usted vino aquí esperando sexo...― su dedo rozó la punta de su erección de nuevo, muy levemente. —Está así.

―Sí― gruñó apelando a su control.

―¿Qué más? Hábleme de ésos.

Cuando sus delgados dedos ahuecaron ligeramente sus testículos, pensó que iba a eyacular a pesar de su búsqueda del control, mantuvo sus ojos bien cerrados y su cuerpo se puso aún más rígido.

―Estos sacos contienen mi esperma, creado para fecundar a una mujer. Ellos son la parte más vulnerable del cuerpo de un hombre. Si alguna vez está en una posición en la que se ve amenazada por un hombre, golpéelo entre las piernas e incluso una mujer delgada como usted lo pondrá de rodillas.

―Ya veo. Gracias doctor. Como siempre, usted es una fuente de información. Dígame, ¿esto se siente bien?― sus dedos se deslizaron por el escroto, a continuación volvió a levantar sus bolas tensas, acariciándolas con su palma.

―Isabella, por favor― susurró él, recostado sobre las almohadas, su pecho se elevaba como un fuelle.

―Por favor… ¿que pare?

―Sí― consiguió decir. Estaba sudando ahora, la humedad apareciendo en su frente.

―¿O?― la palabra fue delicada, burlona y llena de poder femenino.

―Usted se encontrará de espaldas conmigo dentro suyo― le advirtió con franqueza.

Sus dedos se cerraron un poco, acariciándolo.

―Eso suena realmente divino.

Divino. En un instante él se movió, sujetándola a la cama, apartando sus piernas con sus rodillas. Ella se echó a reír sin aliento mientras él empujaba con fuerza su apertura femenina, su suspiro abanicando su mejilla cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante y se impulsó en su interior. Impetuosa no describía su hambre, ni tampoco hacía justicia a la forma ansiosa en que ella lo aceptó.

No estaba seguro si era por el hecho de que sabía desde hacía dos días que iba a tenerla de nuevo, o porque era simplemente demasiado atractiva para su propio bien, que Edward la folló ―porque no había otra palabra para describirlo― duro y rápido. Su eje rígido y pulsante poseía su cuerpo, bombeando entre sus piernas hasta que ella rastrilló sus hombros con sus uñas, un grito bajo y profundo escapando de su garganta. Ese aspecto casi primitivo de sus relaciones la excitaba sin duda, porque ella se vino con rapidez, sus caderas de repente elevándose, ofreciendo su pelvis como aceptación a su violenta necesidad. Ella se contrajo y se corrió alrededor de él, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas mientras ella se estremecía y se arqueaba. Él mordió ligeramente su cuello mientras eyaculaba al unísono con su salvaje liberación, vertiendo su semen en su pasaje vaginal, cubriéndolo y llenándolo. Oleadas tan profundas que él sintió que era una parte de ella, quedándose allí hasta que el último pulso desapareció y ella yació laxa y flexible bajo él.

Cuando pudo realmente respirar de nuevo, dijo con voz ronca:

―Con esto concluye nuestra lección sobre la anatomía masculina.

Isabella sonrió fríamente, su mirada recorriendo la sala.

―Tengo que rechazar la invitación. Estoy segura de que entiende, ¿verdad, Lord Biers?

―Lo que yo entiendo― dijo el hombre de pie junto a ella, en una respuesta petulante― es que cultiva su sentimiento de superioridad como si fuera una planta tropical. Todo lo que quiero es un baile, Lady Swan.

Tal vez era su sentido de la feminidad recién liberado, pero Isabella se volvió y lo miró directamente y dijo con una franqueza sorprendente:

―No señor, eso no es todo lo que quiere, ¿cierto?

Joven y un poco temerario, Biers pareció un poco sorprendido.

―Yo... supongo que no― admitió él incómodo. —Pero, demonios madame, usted es tan hermosa y yo…

―No habrá aceptado alguna apuesta ridícula, espero― concluyó ella suavemente, abanicándose ligeramente por el salón de baile, que estaba atestado y demasiado cálido. —Eso quiere decir que ha tirado su dinero porque no me permito aventuras casuales... ni siquiera aventuras serias, y francamente, estoy un poco cansada de los jóvenes lores de sangre caliente que apuestan por mi virtud.

Él pareció horrorizado, de repente tirando de su corbata como si estuviera demasiado apretada.

―¿Sabe?― balbuceó Lord Biers. —Los Libros Blancos son inviolables.

―Nada en este mundo es inviolable― respondió ella con un cinismo hastiado, que fue duro de aprender. —La verdad es que ser perseguida porque alguien me desea es una cosa, pero ser una especie de premio, una conquista, una muesca en un pilar de una cama, es un insulto. Asegúrese de compartir mis sentimientos con sus compañeros. Buenas noches, milord.

Alejándose, Isabella trató de lograr una especie de regia indignación en su rostro, mientras que por dentro estaba real e irónicamente divertida. Si los jóvenes en esta sala, se dio cuenta, echaran un vistazo alrededor y supieran lo libre y ansiosamente que le dio su cuerpo al doctor Edward Cullen, serían insufribles. Así las cosas, desde su reingreso en la sociedad, se sentía un poco como un gamo perseguido por una manada de lobos. Como viuda, una acaudalada viuda y con un título: era un blanco legítimo para el rápido y mimado conjunto de hijos de la nobleza inglesa. Era lo usual, y la única manera de combatirlos era mantener su reputación intachable.

―¿Le dio al joven Biers una severa reprimenda, condesa?

Tensándose ante el sonido de la voz burlona detrás de ella, Isabella se volvió lentamente.

―Su Gracia― dijo con calma, —no me di cuenta de que se había deslizado a hurtadillas detrás de mí.

James Gigandet, duque de Witherdale, sonrió suavemente ante su observación. Vestido con un elegante traje de noche negro, su rostro pálido parecía cetrino y sin vida, y sus ojos eran tan oscuros que brillaban como el ébano. Delgado al extremo, se elevaba por sobre ella, y retrocedió un paso cuando él avanzó.

―Yo no me deslizo― dijo con un tono crispado. —Yo observo.

Ser el objeto de discusión entre jóvenes demasiado alterados sexualmente era una cosa, ser cazada por un hombre tan frío y despiadado como el duque, era otra muy distinta. Por alguna razón, el hombre le helaba la sangre, y Isabella lo evitaba en lo posible.

―Mis disculpas, entonces― inclinando la cabeza, fue a alejarse.

―Yo si la tendré.

Esta declaración la hizo detenerse en seco.

―¿Perdón?

―Creo que usted me oyó, Lady Swan.

Su mirada brillaba con una emoción indefinida, y ella contuvo la respiración.

―Tal vez fue la implicación de su comentario lo que me confundió, señor.

―Oh... no implico nada. Yo la tendré. El significado es bastante claro, ¿no?

Al contemplar su rostro pálido y decidido, Isabella sintió un temblor de miedo verdadero.

―Usted se sobrepasa― dijo en un tono razonablemente sereno.

―Yo soy un duque. Un par del reino, uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra. Nunca en mi vida se me ha negado algo que realmente deseo... y la deseo a usted, Condesa.

Su tranquila declaración era más inquietante que si hubiera gritado.

―Bueno, esta vez se verá frustrado― dijo secamente, y girando sobre sus talones se alejó a toda prisa.

Sus manos, descubrió mientras se acercaba a la mesa del buffet, temblaban.

Edward cosió la última sutura y sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su paciente. El niño era joven, adivinaba que no tendría más de diez años, y la herida dentada que laceraba su pierna le había provocado que perdiera un poco de sangre antes de que lo hubieran traído. Un poco pálido y obviamente agradecido de ver la aguja puesta a un lado, el muchacho se aferraba a la mano de la mujer de pie junto a la cama.

―Está un poco en estado de shock― informó Edward a la madre del niño, limpiándose las manos con una toalla. —Manténgalo caliente y dele mucho de beber. La herida es dolorosa, pero no peligrosa.

Bonita y de cabello castaño, la joven le dio una lánguida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―Tenía miedo― dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. —Pero Ben dijo que lo trajera aquí y que usted cuidaría de él.

―Le quedará toda una cicatriz para mostrar a todos sus amigos.

Esta idea pareció tener su atractivo, porque el niño sonrió de repente y su madre sacudió su cabeza.

―Hombres, ustedes son todos iguales― mirando donde estaba parado Edward, poniendo sus instrumentos con sangre en un lebrillo, ella dijo con una pequeña cadencia en su voz; ― Podría pagarle en la casa, si lo prefiere. Estoy trabajando esta noche. Por cierto, soy Angela.

Edward alzó las cejas. Desde que en ocasiones trataba a las prostitutas que trabajaban para Jessica Stanley, ésta no era la primera vez que le habían ofrecido los placeres de la carne en lugar de las monedas. Esta chica era particularmente atractiva con grandes ojos castaños y una voluptuosa figura.

―Me temo que tengo que rechazarla― dijo él, —pero muchas gracias.

La joven lo miró con una descarada evaluación, una pequeña sonrisa tocando su boca de labios gruesos.

―Es una lástima― murmuró suavemente, mirando su entrepierna con agudo interés. —Tengo la sensación de que nos llevaríamos muy bien. Dígame doctor, ¿tiene usted esposa?

―No― Edward pensó en Isabella, imaginando su lujurioso cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo, su cabellera de ébano vívida contra la ropa blanca de cama mientras le hacía el amor. —Pero sí tengo una... amistad.

―¿Mujer?

A veces olvidaba lo cínicas que podían llegar a ser estas jóvenes, Angela hizo la pregunta suavemente, sin censura. Él lanzó una risa ahogada.

―Sí, en realidad. Mujer.

―Tráigala entonces. Nosotras le daremos algo especial, también― su sonrisa era deslumbrante, abiertamente sensual, y un toque de risa sugerente coloreó su voz. —A la mayoría de nosotras, las muchachas, nos gustan las mujeres tanto como los hombres. Cuando el negocio es lento, lo que no es muy a menudo, jugamos entre nosotras― ella se acercó más y tocó su abrigo, alzando su mirada juguetonamente hacia él. —Prometo que seré muy, muy amable con ella.

Hace mucho tiempo que él se había resignado al hecho de que el macho de la especie humana era una criatura básica de muchas maneras. Nada inmune a las urgencias carnales, de repente se encontró con una repentina visión en su cabeza de Isabella y la bonita Angela juntas y casi de inmediato comenzó a tener una erección.

―Tal vez― dijo aclarándose la garganta, —tomemos en cuenta tu generosa oferta en algún momento. Mientras tanto, trae a tu hijo de vuelta mañana, para que así pueda darle un vistazo a las suturas.

Angela dijo con un guiño picaresco:

―Será un placer, doctor Cullen.

* * *

**Coco Cu: que bueno que te encante! Gracias a vos por dejar review y por leer! Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIRVIENDO A LADY SWAN**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

La casa era grande y bien cuidada, solo la pequeña y discreta señal en su entrada revelaba ser un consultorio. Isabella se apeó del carruaje alquilado, pagó al conductor y subió las escaleras. Arreglándose su capucha para asegurarse que nadie en la calle pudiera ver su cara, comprobó la puerta y la encontró abierta.

Dentro había una pequeña zona de asientos que estaba agradecidamente desierta a esa última hora.

Viendo una campanilla, Isabella la hizo sonar y eligió una silla. Unos pocos minutes pasaron antes de que un mujer entrara en el cuarto.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito ver al Dr. Cullen —Isabella explicó, deseando que su enfermera fuera por lo menos discreta, puesto que ella se había quitado su capucha. —Es… urgente, —dijo verazmente.

—La clínica está cerrada a menos que sea una emergencia.

¿Era la intensa necesidad sexual una emergencia? Isabella sonrió ligeramente.

—Por favor, dígale que Lady Swan está aquí.

—Sí, Señora.

Momentos después, Isabella fue conducida dentro de lo que obviamente era el estudio de un ocupado médico. Textos médicos alineados en las paredes, varios yacían abiertos en un abarrotado escritorio. Un cráneo humano servía como pisapapeles para apilar documentos y una copa medio vacía de brandy parpadeando oro a la luz de una pequeña lámpara. Levantándose cortésmente de su silla al entrar ella, Edward sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, milady. —Echando un vistazo a su ayudante, dijo amablemente. —Shelly, puede irse a casa si lo desea. Me temo que la he mantenido ocupada hasta tarde de nuevo. Por favor, cierre la puerta con llave al salir. Yo mismo acompañaré a la salida a Lady Swan cuando nuestra consulta termine.

—Sí, Doctor. —Obedientemente, la mujer salió cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Isabella miró fijamente a su amante, viendo las familiares características de su hermosa cara con casi asombro, amando la línea recta de su nariz, el arco clásico de sus cejas, el bien definido ángulo de su mandíbula, y la impresionante anchura masculina de sus hombros debajo de una camisa de lino blanca. El deseo recorrió su cuerpo y sintió la humedad entre sus piernas con una especie de resignación.

—No debería estar aquí, —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

—Si la discreción es tu objetivo, entonces la respuesta es no, no deberías —añadió Edward. —¿Te gustaría sentarte? Puedo ofrecerte un brandy, pero poco más. Creo que tenemos algún oporto en alguna parte, pero…

—No quiero sentarme, —le interrumpió sin dejar de mirarle, preguntándose cómo demonios no había esperado hasta la próxima tarde para su programado interludio, pero sabiendo que sencillamente no podía. —Te necesito, Edward. Ahora. ¿Dónde podemos ir?

Hubo un parpadeo de calurosa respuesta en sus oscuros ojos. —¿Te sientes impetuosa esta tarde, milady? Si es así, mi habitación está arriba.

—Tómame allí, —Isabella inhaló, su necesidad tan aguda que ella pudo sentir la vibración en su sexo, tan mojada de sólo estar en el mismo cuarto con él que estaba un poco avergonzada. Deslizando su capa y dejándola caer al suelo, añadió —Tómame en cualquier parte, de hecho. Sólo tómame.

Su vestido estaba calculadamente solo medio atado, sus pechos visibles a través de la blusa abierta, derramándose hacia delante en carnal ofrecimiento. Él se fijó, como ella sabía que haría, respondiendo ante esas expuestas curvas con un audible silbido de inhalada respiración.

—Estoy, como siempre, a su servicio. —Edward dio la vuelta al escritorio y la levantó en sus brazos, andando a zancadas hacia la puerta.

Enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Isabella besó su garganta mientras él la conducía por un oscuro pasillo. Frotando su cuerpo contra en de él, desvergonzadamente restregando sus pechos contra el duro pecho para excitar sus pezones, ella sintió los fuertes latidos del corazón de él con interna satisfacción.

Él subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sosteniéndola con lo que parecía ser sin esfuerzo, directo hacia una habitación que estaba invadida por una completa oscuridad. Cuando la depositó en una suavidad que tenía que ser la cama, Isabella casi gimió en voz alta en anticipación.

Él encendió la lámpara, inundando el espacio con una suave luz. En el acto de darse la vuelta, le vio detenerse en medio movimiento, mientras ella levantaba sus faldas. Deliberadamente, no llevaba nada debajo de su vestido. Con la abundancia de sus pechos visibles, y el húmedo, descarado ofrecimiento de su desnuda hendidura, realmente no había duda que ella había venido a ser servida. Isabella sonrió maliciosamente en una neblina de deliciosa expectación.

—He muerto, entonces —dijo Edward en un marcado susurro, —y de alguna manera alcancé el cielo. Porque eres demasiado hermosa para esta tierra, y tu deseo por mi es la estructura de cada fantasía masculina.

—Te necesito dentro de mí —dijo en bochornosa demanda. —Puedes soñar más tarde, Doctor.

Él se desabrochó los pantalones todavía mirando la cumbre de sus muslos.

—¿Supongo que lo quieres duro y rápido?

—Tu costumbre estará muy bien. —Su murmullo fue casi petulante, su voz ronca. —Edward, solo compláceme, déjame sentir esa magnífica polla tuya. Tu técnica nunca ha sacado una queja de mí. Usa tu imaginación, pero ponte manos a la obra enseguida.

Él rió, la gloriosa longitud de su despertada virilidad sobresaliendo muy alto desde la abertura de sus pantalones. Completamente vestido y con botas, subió a la cama de repente y se ajustó a si mismo entre las abiertas piernas de ella. Con alegría dichosa, ella aceptó su penetración, la dura sensación de él moviéndose dentro de su pasaje vaginal la hizo gritar. Con deliberado y provocador propósito, ella mordió ligeramente su musculoso hombro a través de su camisa cuando él comenzó a moverse, haciendo que él lanzara una baja maldición de excitación.

Él era impetuoso, ella delirantemente decidió mientras él empujaba duramente entre sus piernas, dando a Isabella exactamente lo que ella quería. La orgásmica liberación planeó, alentada por el hecho de que ella había pensado en cómo sería esto con Edward, toda la tarde. No había nada del serio y bondadoso médico en la manera en que él usaba el cuerpo de ella, era más bien un primitivo apareamiento de una mujer y un hombre alfa, una dominante posesión diseñada para demostrar energía y fuerza. Sus gemidos llenaban la habitación, junto con el áspero sonido de la respiración de él, y cuando ella culminó fue con tal fuerza que agarró sus rígidos antebrazos y se agarró fuerte, su cuerpo tan violado como triunfante, su matriz pulsando, su pasaje tensándose una y otra vez en espasmos de erótica dicha.

Su placer fue realzado por la reacción de él, su eje repentinamente quieto y profundo dentro de ella, la erupción de su caliente fluido acompañada por su gemido de liberación. Isabella enrolló sus dedos en su oscuro pelo mientras él se estremecía encima y dentro de ella, sintiendo tanto euforia como maravillosa alegría porque ella pudiera dar a ese apasionado hombre tal placer.

Ella podía estar, comprendió con una fugaz clase de consternación, enamorándose.

Perezosamente trazando la elegante fina curva de la espina dorsal de Isabella con una exploradora yema del dedo, Edward bajó hasta los ligeros hoyuelos femeninos sobre sus deliciosas nalgas y sonrió misteriosamente. Su culo era liso y magnífico, los blancos montículos recibiendo sus largas piernas en un intrigante pliegue. Ahuecando sus cachetes en ambas manos, apretó suavemente.

Desnuda, sobre su estómago, Isabella yacía supina, su largo pelo negro brillante en contraste con su pálida y perfecta piel. Todavía acariciando su culo, Edward preguntó:

—Dime, ¿hay alguna cosa que siempre deseaste hacer… un escandaloso secreto anhelado que desees, Lady Swan?

Con sus pestañas medio cerradas sobre esos vivos ojos chocolate, ella no contestó inmediatamente, después dijo burlonamente:

—Siempre he deseado a mi doctor, pero creo que me he aventurado una buena distancia en esa fantasía.

—Has hecho un buen comienzo. —Sus dedos se sumergieron en la hendidura entre sus muslos, rozando la humedad del expulsado semen y los sexuales fluidos mientras tocaba su suave invitador sexo. —Pero no pares ahora. No obstante, quiero decir algo realmente escandaloso. Como sumisión, o ser azotada como una traviesa niña, o quizás haciendo que alguien mire mientras yo pongo mis labios aquí.

Deslizó dos dedos en su húmeda y caliente vagina, y de alguna forma fue más excitante por su posición boca abajo sobre su estómago. Inmediatamente ella abrió sus muslos para permitir una mejor penetración y Edward lanzó una secreta sonrisa mientras un dedo la follaba y el otro pulía sobre su delicioso botón.

Isabella suspiró con obvio placer. —No sé, Edward. Creo no soy una persona muy escandalosa.

En su interior, ella era como caliente y encantadora seda, el tejido interno era húmedo y resbaladizo. Exploró su femenino pasaje lentamente, pulgada por gloriosa pulgada.

—¿Nunca has estado con otra mujer? —Él sabía la respuesta antes de que ella contestase.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Y si alguien te atara a una cama con tus piernas abiertas, y distintos hombres vinieran a disfrutar de ti?

Sus músculos internos se apretaron sólo una fracción.

—Si fueran todos tan talentosos como tú mismo, supongo que sería agradable, pero la verdad es que estoy muy satisfecha con tu… tu particular tamaño y virtuosismo. No, no me gusta la idea de más de un hombre.

Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de ella casi por completo, y empujó hacia atrás lentamente.

* * *

**katyms13: jajaja, sii! gracias por el review y por leer!**

**Guest: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste! Besos!**

**Suiza19: jajajaa, y se va a poner peor! Gracias por el review!**

**Melania: jajaaj, siii James da realmente miedo, pobre Bella! Edward es hermosooo, cualquiera lo acosaría jajaja! **


	6. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIRVIENDO A LADY SWAN**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

—Solo tengo una boca. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera, por ejemplo, tres bocas para atender las partes de tu anatomía que provocan la mayor sensación en una manera sensual?

—¿Tres bocas?

—Una por cada pecho y la tercera para esto. —Ahuecó su hendidura en su palma, dos dedos todavía dentro. —¿Esta idea no te fascina, milady?

—Veo que estás decidido a debatir esta cuestión. —Levantó su culo una fracción con evidente placer de su hábil simulación de cópula. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hay una particular fantasía masculina de la que deba estar enterada, querido?

—Hace poco tiempo, supongo que habría dicho que me gustaría servir a Lady Swan. No puedo imaginar nada más agradable que eso. —Aumentando el ritmo solo ligeramente, empujó tan profundamente entre sus piernas que pudo sentir la alargada boca de su matriz, su cérvix suave y cremoso con su semen.

Isabella jadeó, una eludible exhalación.

—Supongo que no puedes remplazar tus dedos con algo más… ¿sustancial?

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. —Levantándola hacia arriba, Edward agarró sus caderas, usando sus rodillas para empujar sus piernas para abrirlas más. Su erección era casi dolorosamente dura y sondeó su mojada hendidura, colocándose a si mismo para así poder empujar dentro de su femenina entrada.

Aunque generalmente se veía a sí mismo siendo como un civilizado humano, descubrió que le gustaba tomarla de esa manera, desde atrás como la mayoría de los animales copulaban. Isabella gimió mientras la penetraba y llenaba, boca abajo y sumisa, dejándole hacer su camino con su cuerpo.

Ella es demasiado hermosa, pensó mientras sentía el intenso placer del sexual contacto.

Era todo lo que deseaba e imaginaba en una mujer: culta y sofisticada en público, sin embargo, lasciva y ansiosa en la habitación.

Ni una sola vez le había ella dado ninguna indicación de que consideraría el matrimonio otra vez. De hecho, le había dejado claro que estaba solo en el mercado para un amante.

Era afortunado, se recordó a si mismo bruscamente mientras cerraba sus ojos en erótica dicha con su rígido pene hundiéndose entre sus suaves y largas piernas, por poder incluso tocarla. Su glorioso culo estaba situado contra su estómago, Edward se enterró a si mismo hasta la empuñadura, manteniéndose allí durante un intencionado momento, oyéndola jadeando su necesidad con satisfacción. Retirándose casi completamente, esperó y después se hundió en el interior nuevamente. Isabella se hizo añicos, empujando su espalda contra él, intentando tomarle más profundo mientras que ella llegó al clímax en espléndida y completa liberación orgásmica.

Él siguió, incapaz de controlar su brusca corrida ya que su mente estaba entumecida, el chorro de su eyaculación salió duro contra ella, presionó su rostro contra la fragante caída del pelo de ella sobre su suave espalda. Parecía que estar allí fuese como estar en el paraíso para siempre, con pequeños temblores en su polla que liberaban los fluidos de su placer.

Podría embarazarla, pensó traidoramente.

Entonces ella tendría que casarse con él.

—El problema es, por supuesto —dijo Esme suavemente, —que él es socialmente inferior. Ser médico es más bien una actividad plebeya, después de todo.

—No sé si quiero hacer de esto un arreglo permanente, —murmuró Isabella, levantando su copa de jerez y tomando un pequeño sorbo. —Pero seré franca contigo, Edward no podría ser un amante mejor. Es también hermoso e inteligente… una mujer no podría pedir más.

—Un título y una vasta fortuna podrían ser prácticas. —La tía Esme rió. —Pero entonces de nuevo, supongo que cambiaría ambas por la embelesada mirada en tu cara cuando hablas de él. En todo caso, no necesitas dinero ni otro título, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Era una soleada tarde, y Isabella miró fuera de la ventana al cielo azul.

Nostálgicamente, dijo:

—No estoy segura de lo que quiero, ni tengo una idea de sus sentimientos. Lujuria, sí, bueno… cuento con eso, supongo. Pero por lo demás, no hablamos de nada serio.

—Isabella, querida, —Esme levantó una perfectamente depilada ceja, —tu controlas completamente el juego. No puedo pensar en una situación mejor que teniendo un viril, magnífico hombre joven a tu entera disposición, listo para satisfacerte en tu más leve capricho. Estuviste casada con el viejo Jacob durante años; solo disfruta de ti misma. Esto no tiene porque ser serio.

Sin embargo, lo era. Isabella pensó con incomodidad. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir de esta forma… pensaba y soñaba con él constantemente. Era verdad que ella y Edward tenían una relación física maravillosa, sospechaba que no era una atracción normal entre un hombre y una mujer, sino algo especial, sin embargo el fantástico sexo no era realmente suficiente para hacerla abandonar su libertad.

¿Lo era?

—Milady, el Duque de Witherdale vino a visitarla.

Levantando su mirada, Isabella vio con una especie de terror que el mayordomo ofrecía una tarjeta, la cresta grabada era escalofriantemente familiar.

—Tía Esme, no te vayas —dijo bruscamente.

—Como quieras, —Esme hizo una mueca y agregó —pero la verdad, no me preocuparía por el duque… Por favor, dime que no te está cortejando.

Con la respiración entrecortada Isabella murmuró:

—Hacer la corte no parece ser lo que él tiene en mente.

El duque demostró ser tan repugnantemente reptil como siempre, entrando con una reverencia, usando sus habituales fúnebres colores.

—Mi querida Lady Swan.

—Estoy un poco sorprendida de verle —murmuró fríamente, forzada a ofrecer su mano.

Sus dedos estaban húmedos y el tacto de sus labios en sus nudillos la hizo estremecerse con disgusto. Él lo sabía también, estaba allí en las veladas profundidades de sus muy negros oscurecidos ojos. A él le gustaba eso, ella se dio cuenta con una sacudida de súbita compresión, que encontraba poco atractivo e inquietante de él.

—No puedo resistirme a su belleza y su gracia —dijo él, pero en vez de sonar galante y encantador, salió como una ligeramente disfrazada amenaza. —Debo confesar que pienso en usted constantemente, querida señora.

La tía Esme intentó valientemente llegar al resácate, farfullando repentinamente algo estúpido sobre un próximo acontecimiento en los Jardines de Vauxhall. James Gigandet parecía contento de dejarla parlotear, su fija mirada nunca abandonaba la cara de Isabella, su sola presencia en su casa era una terrible advertencia. Sólo debían haber pasado unos pocos minutos desde el comienzo de su molesta visita cuando Edward la salvó, llegando de una forma muy profesional, bolso en mano.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido Lady Swan? —Isabella oyó su profunda voz preguntando a Raoul en el pasillo al otro lado del cuarto de estar.

—Parece un poco pálida, si usted me lo pregunta, señor —su mayordomo dijo amablemente.

—La veré enseguida.

Levantándose lentamente, Isabella ignoró la pícara sonrisa de la Tía Esme, de mala gana le dio su mano de nuevo al duque.

—Mi doctor está aquí. Me temo que he estado sufriendo de un mal desconocido últimamente. Usted me excusará, por supuesto.

James se levantó, sus sosos ojos negros ilegibles.

—Desde luego, milady. Pero nos veremos pronto. La visitaré de nuevo.

—Quizás —murmuró ella, tirando de sus dedos hacia atrás lo más rápido posible.

Esme también salió, obviamente incapaz de resistirse a un guiño de despedida. Edward lo vio, sus cobrizas cejas se elevaron, pero ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron a su dormitorio en el piso de arriba. Una vez dentro, Edward cerró la puerta y dijo sin preámbulo.

—No estoy seguro de que lo sepas, porque no es algo para discutir delante de una dama, pero el duque tiene una horrible reputación, Isabella. Tienes que desalentarle.

Ella confesó, hundiéndose en la cama.

—Me ha amenazado. Fue inquietante en ese momento, pero ahora siento que él puede ser realmente peligroso.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Con su mandíbula endureciéndose, Edward la miró fijamente.

Era en realidad un poco de alivio explicarlo, especialmente considerando la considerable anchura de los hombros de su amante y la no disimulada furia de sus ojos. Cuando la tomó protectoramente entre sus brazos, se sintió segura allí y su familiar olor era a la vez excitante y muy masculino.

Hicieron el amor durante cuatro horas con ternura, después con salvaje desenfreno, y después de que él se fuera Isabella sintió una leve melancolía. Estirando su saciado desnudo cuerpo, saboreó la viscosidad entre sus piernas, evidencia de su mutuo placer. Era agradable ser servida, no había ninguna duda sobre ello, pensó en contemplativa reflexión, mirando el último rayo de sol de la tarde derramarse a través de la ventana de su habitación.

¿Pero no sería mejor ser amada?

* * *

**jennle: que bueno que te guste! Gracias por el review! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIRVIENDO A LADY SWAN**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

El pasillo era largo, fresco y acogedor. Nadie supondría que pertenecía a un burdel si no fuera por la leve fragancia de caro perfume que flotaba en el aire y por el absoluto y discreto silencio. Jessica Stanley se enorgullecía de la belleza de las mujeres que contrataba, pero también insistía que estuvieran sanas y se sometieran a exámenes regulares. Su establecimiento era visitado por los hombres más ricos de la "haute ton", quienes podían permitirse lo mejor en cuanto a distracción sexual y que podían darse un capricho de forma anónima.

A pesar de la sofisticación, Isabella, percibió Edward divertido, no parecía darse cuenta de dónde estaba, creía que estaba en un hotel caro. Enlazando el brazo con el suyo, murmuró:

—Me muero por ver la sorpresa que has preparado. Solo pensar que pasaremos juntos toda la noche es suficiente para mí, querido Edward. El resto no era necesario.

—Las sorpresas raramente son necesarias —dijo él, mirando hacia abajo a su oscura y brillante cabeza, admirando el perfil de alabastro de su perfecta cara. —Pero suelen ser bastante divertidas. Aquí está, la cuarta puerta a la derecha. ¿Entramos?

Abriendo la puerta, educadamente le cedió el paso. La habitación estaba decorada con gusto, lo que lo complacía, pero cada cosa era exorbitantemente lujosa; el enmoquetado era espeso y opulento, la cama enorme y con dosel de terciopelo, las lámparas de latón con sombras color vino. Había un animado fuego en la chimenea de mármol y él retiró la capa de Isabella, encantado al ver el champagne que había pedido en una bandeja junto a dos copas. Quitándose su propio abrigo y moviéndose hábilmente para descorchar el vino, lo vertió en cada copa y sonrió.

—¿Brindamos?

Vestida de marfil, color que complementaba su perfecta piel y contrastaba vívidamente con su brillante cabello oscuro, Isabella inclinó su copa, sus encantadores ojos chocolates se abrieron con curiosidad.

—Por el sexo y los placeres que nos da —brindó Edward suavemente.

—¡Edward! —Su acompañante lucía encantadoramente escandalizada, riéndose en voz alta. —Ese es un brindis muy poco usual para un médico respetable.

—Pero perfecto para un hombre que va a hacer el amor con la mujer más bella de Inglaterra. Tu increíble cuerpo lo merece, en mi opinión.

Edward tomó un trago de champagne, sin tratar de ocultar la admiración en sus ojos.

¡Virgen Santa!... estaba a punto de enamorarse de la deliciosa Lady Swan.

Un suave golpe en la puerta los interrumpió, y Isabella frunció ligeramente el ceño mirando a la puerta.

Cuando se abrió y tres jóvenes mujeres entraron, ella miró aturdida y no precisamente por su presencia, sino más bien por su escaso atuendo.

Angela apartó sus largos rizos castaños con una pícara sonrisa. Vistiendo solo un camisón de encaje, sus grandes senos empujados con extravagancia hacia arriba por el corpiño, ronroneó:

—Buenas noches, Doctor. —Evaluando a Isabella con una mirada, murmuró juguetona. —Mirad chicas, lo que nos ha traído. Su amiga, Dr. Cullen, es gloriosa.

Mostrándose de acuerdo con ese sentimiento, Edward miró a las tres mujeres, una pálida pelirroja con magníficos pechos, una pequeña rubia y Angela rodearon a Isabella, sin atosigarla, aunque quisieran. Confundida ella lo miró, y él dijo tranquilamente.

—Tres bocas.

Ella se sonrojó. El vívido color subiendo a sus mejillas.

—¡Edward!

—Te gustará, —dijo suavemente, —y a mí también, aunque sólo mire. No te preocupes mi amor, vamos a estar toda la noche juntos. Esto es sólo un regalo especial.

Angela se acercó y acarició con un dedo la suave mejilla de Isabella, mirándola a los ojos.

—Un regalo para nosotras también, chicas. No solemos tener oportunidad con alguien como usted my lady. Ahora… déjenos quitarle la ropa. Señora, usted es encantadora, ¿no creeis? Relájese y cuidaremos de usted.

Sentándose en una silla al lado de la chimenea, con la vista de la cama despejada, Edward se encontró sosteniendo la delicada copa tan fuerte, que casi la rompió y se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse. Al principio, creyó que Isabella rechazaría participar, pero tres pares de manos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo dejándola en seguida gloriosamente desnuda, su castaño y sedoso pelo se deslizó en cascada por su elegante espalda. La pelirroja tomó su mano, conduciéndola hacia la cama mientras las otras dos mujeres se desvestían rápidamente.

Edward miró la escena, su silla perfectamente posicionada le permitía ser un silencioso macho voyeur, la lujuriosa escena frente a él era el sueño de cada hombre. Las tres desnudas cortesanas eran preciosas, redondeadas donde debían serlo, muy femeninas, pero Isabella estaba más allá de comparaciones con su delicada y perfecta belleza. Juntas formaban un pornográfico cuento de hadas, en el que jóvenes ninfas se seducían y engañaban unas a otras.

Su polla se hinchó predeciblemente, y la respiración se atascó en su garganta mientras miraba a la mujer que deseaba más que nada en el mundo, obligada a colocarse boca arriba.

Isabella murmuró algo que no pudo entender y la pelirroja y la rubia se arrodillaron a su lado.

La rubia se movió para besarla levemente en la boca, una de sus manos se posó en su pecho derecho, acariciando con su pulgar sensualmente el tenso pezón color coral.

La pelirroja rió y empezó a acariciar el otro pálido pecho, inclinándose más cerca para chuparlo.

—¡Jesús! —murmuró Edward con la respiración entrecortada, ajustando su erección con una temblorosa mano.

Angela lo miró desde la cama, su risa elevándose mientras miraba el manifiesto bulto en sus pantalones, bromeó.

—Creo a al buen doctor le gusta esto.

Reclinándose más, con lo que él tenía una completa vista de su desnudo y apretado trasero, se acostó en la gran cama sobre su estómago e insistentemente empujaba las piernas de Isabella para separarlas mientras las otras dos chupaban sus pezones.

—¿En cuánto tiempo cree que podré hacer que ella se corra comiendo su bello coño? —preguntó a Edward.

—No lo sé —dijo él con voz ronca, su cuerpo palpitante.

—Tengo una lengua muy talentosa, —dijo maliciosamente. —Ya lo verá ¿no es así?

No tenía ni idea de cuánto le llevaría correrse a Isabella, pero estaba seguro de que el perdería pronto el control. Edward miró con fascinación como ella acariciaba los delgados muslos de Isabella con suaves movimientos, lamiendo sus labios antes de agachar la cabeza y presionar su boca en esa caliente y suculenta grieta. Era erótico ver el pelo castaño y sedoso de Angela desparramado sobre los muslos de Isabella y quizá más aún oír los suaves sonidos de la succión que ahora llenaban la habitación, mientras delicadamente se dedicaba a lamer su hendidura. Él ahogó un gemido.

Cuatro mujeres desnudas, pensó él asombrado en su dicha sexual, mirando como Isabella empezaba a gemir y reaccionar a ese tipo de estimulación sexual, sus caderas elevándose contra la boca de Angela.

Angela también había separado sus piernas para exponer su húmedo coño, y las otras dos mujeres que prestaban atención a los pechos de Isabella, estaban obviamente excitadas con los prominentes pezones duros y erectos.

Ella se corrió rápidamente bajo el asalto carnal, su bajo grito hizo eco en la habitación. Angela parecía complacida cuando levantó su cara de las piernas de Isabella con una ceja arqueada. Cuando se apartó, una de las otras chicas tomó su lugar, entre los muslos de Isabella para probar su sexo, mientras las otras acariciaban y apretaban sus pechos. Roncos gemidos flotaban en la habitación.

—¿Necesita ayuda, Dr. Cullen?

La mirada de Angela se posó en el rígido bulto entre sus piernas mientras se acercaba a él, desnuda y sonriendo, sus generosos pechos rebotando a cada paso. Edward quería negarse, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando ella se arrodilló y desabrochó sus pantalones. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su erecto miembro y lo sacaron fuera.

—Es grande —murmuró. —¡Qué Dios me ayude! ¡Es una polla espléndida!

—Angela…

—Quiero hacerlo, quiero hacérselo a usted, —dijo con sinceridad, acariciando su palpitante erección. —Pero usted sólo desea a su dama, Doctor, y lo entiendo, sólo déjeme un pequeño bocado. Usted puede follarla toda la noche ¿recuerda?

Sentado en su silla, Edward sintió su boca lentamente cerrándose en él mientras miraba a Isabella con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo su clímax otra vez, su nacarado cuerpo rosado con rubor orgásmico mientras se retorcía y gritaba.

Expertamente curvando su lengua sobre la cresta de su pene, Angela hizo un sonido de apreciación con su garganta. Ella lo chupó fuerte, disfrutando descaradamente de su lucha por el control, tomando su polla profundamente. Él finalmente lo aceptó, sus bolas tensas estaban preparadas para la liberación, necesitándola.

Cuando él se corrió, Angela tragó ávidamente el semen bombeado en su receptiva boca, lamiendo sus labios cuando ella finalmente soltó su verga y se incorporó.

Sorprendentemente, seguía erecto. Se reclinó, respirando fuerte. De fondo, podía escuchar a Isabella gimiendo salvajemente, las dos mujeres con ella en la cama seguían tocando y lamiéndola.

Las sorpresas, decidió con masculina e indolente satisfacción, eran divinas.

Era decadente. Iba más allá de la travesura ser tocada y acariciada por más de una persona, como un precioso juguete para su exclusivo disfrute… y ella tenía que admitir que lo había disfrutado.

Retorcido en las sábanas, su húmedo cuerpo parecía zumbar por exceso sexual. Isabella sintió una soñadora alegría cuando Edward se unió a ella, la habitación ahora estaba vacía, excepto por ellos dos. Su sonrisa era un poco descarada cuando se tumbó a su lado, apoyado en un codo con una ceja levantada.

—Hazme saber —dijo suavemente trazando la línea de su labio inferior —cuando estés lista para más cópula tradicional.

—Dame unos minutos, —le dijo Isabella con una débil risa. —Supongo que no debería preguntar, pero, ¿dónde estamos exactamente para que tres mujeres se paseen por los pasillos casi desnudas y se sientan con la libertad en entrar en los dormitorios para entretener decadentemente a los huéspedes?

Su sonrisa se amplió con expresión inocente, a pesar de que no había nada inocente en la creciente carne masculina de su erección. Edward holgazaneaba, su larga y delgada forma poderosa, con su cuerpo cómodamente desnudo.

—Estamos en un establecimiento de caballeros, querida. Pero, como has podido comprobar, las jóvenes damas que estaban aquí no centran sus gustos en los hombres exclusivamente. Estoy seguro de que algunas prefieren sexo con mujeres. Eso fue lo que me dio la idea de traerte aquí conmigo. Debo decir que tenía razón, ellas te hicieron disfrutar.

—No estoy segura de si debo sentirme insultada o agradecida por semejante escandalosa idea.

—Te gusta el sexo, y una pequeña aventura es buena para el alma. Imaginé que tu naturaleza sensual ganaría la partida a tu sorprendida sensibilidad.

"Te gusta el sexo". La sobresaltó un poco escuchar tan franca evaluación de su recién descubierta lívido. Mirando los verdes ojos de Edward, Isabella lo corrigió con suavidad.

—Me gusta el sexo contigo. Y, a pesar de que lo que experimenté fue divertido, era simplemente una sensación física sin ningún beneficio emocional.

Algo destelló en su mirada, quizás un rayo de esperanza.

—Cuando empezamos esto, Isabella, me dijiste que todo lo que deseabas de mí era satisfacer tu cuerpo. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Honestamente, ella admitió:

—No quiero las complicaciones de un romance, Edward. Soy una mujer independiente y eso es maravilloso. Pero, —añadió ella con un suspiro—supongo que estoy enamorándome de todas formas, como una loca romántica. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? No lo sé. Tú eres tan exasperantemente considerado, inteligente y terriblemente apuesto.

—No olvides mi gran tamaño y resistencia en la cama. —Elevando una ceja con petulancia.

—Lo intento —murmuró Isabella, —pero no funciona. ¿No podrías ser un poco menos… maravilloso?

Él rió ante la abierta queja de su tono, y la luz en sus ojos era tierna cuando la abrazó.

—Intentaré ser algo más egoísta y malvado desde ahora, mi bella Lady Swan. Mientras tanto, ¿Puedo simplemente darte un placentero e increíble sexo? Me temo que cierta parte de mi anatomía se siente ignorada.

—No del todo, —dijo ella con un tono de celos mientras curvaba sus brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello. —Vi como esa joven se arrodillaba frente a ti.

—Sensación física, —le recordó él, usando sus propias palabras mientras hocicaba en su cuello, —sin beneficio emocional. Dejé claro antes de venir, que esta visita era para tú placer. No visito a estas chicas a no ser que una de ellas esté enferma, y ellas saben eso.

—Pensaba que eras un huésped habitual. Vi como cada una de ellas te miraban.

—Te adoro cuando eres petulante —rió él, acercándola más. —De hecho, te adoro todo el tiempo. Vamos, bésame amor, y te prometo que te mostraré cuanto.

—Con placer, Doctor—dijo ella ofreciéndole su boca.

Durante la noche, ella le ofreció mucho más que eso… su cuerpo, su pasión, su creciente certeza de que hacer el amor era un emparejamiento de almas entre un hombre y una mujer. Cuando él finalmente se durmió a su lado, Isabella reposó allí preguntándose como seguiría con su vida.

Tenía un retraso… se preguntó si él lo había notado. Era médico, pero no tenía por qué tener en cuenta los días que habían pasado sin que ella tuviera el periodo.

Si estaba embarazada, ya lo resolvería.


	8. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**SIRVIENDO A LADY SWAN**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

El club estaba tranquilo, oliendo a tabaco y clarete, y el murmullo de las voces vagando en el aire, salpicado de vez en cuando por suaves risotadas. Edward le entregó su abrigo y saludó con la cabeza al conserje.

—¿Está mi padre aquí ya?

—Sí señor, está esperándole.

—Gracias, Steve.

Siguiendo al hombre joven, vio a su padre sentado en una mesa junto a la chimenea, su pelo gris-hierro tupido y cuidadosamente peinado como siempre, sus ropas inmaculadamente entalladas a su todavía esbelto cuerpo. El Vizconde Masen se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano en un saludo formal.

—Edward, que gusto verte. Gracias por venir. ¿Puedo ofrecerte clarete o brandy, hijo?

—Brandy, por favor. —Un tanto cautelosamente, Edward se sentó en una silla enfrente.

Ser convocado a una improvisada reunión con su padre era un poco sorpresivo. Se reunían regularmente para las reuniones familiares, pero a decir verdad, su padre era un hombre muy ocupado, tanto como él, por lo que su contacto fue un poco limitado los pasados años. Su padre habría preferido comprarle una comisión y que sirviera en la campaña peninsular de Wellington en vez de que eligiera la carrera de medicina, y particularmente desaprobaba su clínica y hospital ya que no estaba en un vecindario elegante. No obstante, eran amables uno con el otro y Edward le respetaba y quería, dándose cuenta en los primeros años de su vida que habiendo nacido lord uno era dotado con una cierta arrogancia que iba con la responsabilidad del título.

—¿Cómo está madre? —preguntó, aceptando un trago.

—Bien, preocupada por ti. —su padre tuvo gran cuidado en bajar su copa, jugueteando con la base. —Es por eso que te pedí que vinieras, debido a su insistencia. Supongo que hay algunas cosas que una madre no siente que puede discutir con su hijo adulto.

Un pequeño destello de recelo apretó en el estómago de Edward.

—¿De qué demonios vamos a discutir?

—No me gusta intervenir, lo sabes. Con casi treinta años, tu vida es tuya propia. Sin embargo, tiendes a ser absorbido por tus pacientes y esa clínica, así que estuve de acuerdo en hablar contigo. Con tu desvinculación con la sociedad, quizás no te das cuenta de lo que todo el mundo está diciendo.

—Si continúa siendo evasivo, todavía no. ¿Diciendo acerca de qué?

La mirada de su padre fue repentinamente bastante directa.

—¿Estás teniendo un tórrido romance con Lady Isabella Swan, Edward?

—¿Qué? —se sintió un poco como si hubiera tropezado con el borde de una alfombra y caído dando tumbos, estaba así de sorprendido. —¿Dónde ha oído eso?

—Hay rumores al parecer. Bastantes rumores para que tu madre esté cada vez más preocupada por la posibilidad de que fueran ciertos.

—Demonios, —dijo Edward involuntariamente. No por él mismo. Si había una cosa que Isabella valoraba, era su reputación de virtuoso retiro.

—¿Es cierto? —Su padre se echó hacia atrás una fracción y elevó sus cejas. —Ella es muy hermosa, pero eso no quita que discuta tu sensatez. Dudo que los maridos de las mujeres que tienes ahora como pacientes estén encantados de saber que algunas veces te haces pasar por doctor para conseguir el acceso a sus habitaciones, cuando en verdad tus intenciones son menos honorables.

Era demasiado consciente de la posible catástrofe para su carrera, por no mencionar que perdería inmediatamente a Isabella si ella pensara que estaban siendo observados y censurados.

—No la seduje bajo ningún disfraz, —dijo con convicción. —La amo profundamente, y si pensara que ella consideraría casarse conmigo, yo sería el hombre más satisfecho en la tierra.

—Entonces, es real, no ficción. —Su padre suspiró, pero sus labios se movieron nerviosamente en una leve sonrisa. —No sé si felicitarte por tu nueva pasión, o regañarte por arriesgar todo porque podría resultar una relación pasajera. Estoy seguro que eres consciente que la dama en cuestión podría tener cualquier hombre elegible que desee.

—Demasiado bien. Como un quinto hijo, sin título y sólo con lo que una mujer como ella quiera considerar una modesta vida, soy muy consciente de lo poco que tengo para ofrecerla. —Edward tomó un convulsivo trago de su copa. —Hemos sido muy discretos. ¿Cómo demonios alguien siquiera lo puede sabe?

—No estoy seguro. Todo lo que sé es que los rumores van en aumento.

A Edward no le gustó el sonido de eso, se sentía mal.

—Mis actividades están bajo la atención de la alta sociedad, —dijo lentamente. —Pero ella tiene muchos, muchos admiradores, incluido el Duque de Witherdale.

Su padre asintió inmediatamente con su cabeza.

—Un hombre desagradable por donde se le mire. Lo que prueba, supongo, que las buenas líneas de sangre crían malos hombres. Si se pusiera vengativo al ser rechazado, ella podría verse afectada. Fácilmente podría ser su veneno el que se está extendiendo.

Poniéndose de pie de un impulso, Edward dijo lacónicamente:

—Disculpa, pero creo que necesito hablar con ella inmediatamente. Gracias por contarme esto. Tenía razón, necesitaba saberlo.

—Buena suerte, hijo. —Su padre añadió con resignada diversión —Con las mujeres, un hombre siempre la necesita.

Ella sintió su presencia primero, como una ráfaga de viento frío, enfermizo. Con los vellos de la parte de atrás de su cuello erizados, Isabella levantó la vista de la inspección de su correspondencia. James Gigandet estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del estudio de su marido. Mientras combatía una exclamación de sorpresa y de abierta consternación, él se volvió y cerró la puerta, la llave hizo un clic al cerrarse el pestillo bajo sus largos y pálidos dedos.

—Me permití entrar― dijo él con frialdad. —Usted ve, puedo ser incluso más discreto que Edward Cullen. Dígame, Condesa, ¿cómo se siente follando con gente vulgar?

Puesto que ella consideraba a Edward cualquier cosa menos vulgar, Isabella dijo bruscamente:

—Salga, su Gracia, o gritaré hasta echar la casa abajo, lo juro.

—Bien, —dijo él con sedoso tono amenazador. —Deseo una audiencia para demostrar el hecho de que la tuve. La puerta parece bastante sólida. Tomará su tiempo tirarla abajo, si vuestro viejo mayordomo puede encontrar la fuerza y ayuda para hacerlo siquiera. No emplea a un gran personal, mi querida. Para el momento en que consigan entrar, yo estaré dentro.

Fue una insinuación desagradable y ella sintió un atisbo de pánico.

El bastante afilado abrecartas de Jacob todavía estaba en su mano y lo dejó posó con cuidado en su regazo.

—No puedo entenderle, sir, porque con su título y riqueza, siente que debe perseguir a una mujer que sencillamente no está interesada.

—Su interés o falta de él es irrelevante para mí. —No sonrió tanto como para desnudar sus dientes. —¿Se da cuenta de solo lo fácil que fue sobornar a su pequeña criada francesa para que me diera los detalles de sus actividades intimas con su atento médico? Ella no es tonta, Lady Swan, y el acto sexual dejan cierto distintivo olor en el aire, por no mencionar las sospechosas manchas en las sábanas. Él incluso la llevó a un burdel donde usted retozó con putas. Descubrí sus secretos y tengo la seguridad que ahora todo el elegante Londres sabrá que usted es una prostituta.

Querido Dios, Isabella pensó alarmada, ¿este hombre está realmente obsesionado? Sus dedos apretaron el pequeño afilado instrumento en su mano.

—No me avergüenzo de amar a Edward Cullen, —dijo ella con frialdad. —De hecho, estoy segura de que llevo dentro a su hijo. Nuestro romance no es inusual. La mayoría de las elegantes damas se divierten con hombres distintos a sus maridos, y las viudas tienen una libertad especial. Salga, Witherdale, y prodigue sus enfermas atenciones a alguna otra.

—Ah, pero solo la deseo a usted. —Sus ojos negros parecían salvajes mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante y ella podía ver la alarmante evidencia de su excitación a través de sus ajustados pantalones hechos a medida. —Y siempre me salgo con la mía.

Poniéndose de pie, Isabella sintió un incipiente miedo cosquilleando en su garganta. Abrió la boca para gritar, dejando escapar un grito agudo cuando él se lanzó contra ella, llegando a arrasar con la mayor parte del escritorio de Jacob. Le acuchilló una vez con el abrecartas, una puñalada frenética que casi falló, y le esquivó echándose hacia atrás, manteniendo el escritorio entre ambos. Corrió hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta tarde de que él tenía la llave. Girándose, se enfrentó a su atacante, bajando el brazo a su costado.

—¡Retroceda! —dijo ella, su espalda presionada contra la puerta, más que preparada para apuñalarle si él se atrevía a avanzar. Fuera, creyó oír voces de pronto, un pequeño rezo para que Raoul hubiera sido capaz de al menos dar la alarma se prolongó a en un silencioso ruego. —Usted no me tendrá —juró vehementemente al hombre que la acechaba.

Un martilleo repentino en la puerta detrás de ella fue sumamente bien recibido.

—¡Isabella! —La voz de Edward sonó alarmada y furiosa. —¿Estás bien? Abre esta puerta.

—El Duque de Witherdale tiene la llave y está aquí dentro —gritó, extendió la mano con el abrecartas en auto defensa.

—Aléjate de la puerta.

—¡Edward, deprisa! —Apartándose, se deslizó por la pared.

—¡Cállate, puta! —James evitó otro intento de acuchillamiento girando ligeramente. Su rostro estaba vidrioso de una forma demencial, como si él ya no tuviera control sobre sus acciones. De repente recordó la lección que Edward la había enseñado sobre la anatomía masculina. Isabella lanzó una patada con intencionada defensiva puntería, alcanzando al duque entre sus piernas mientras él intentaba forzarla contra una librería angulosa.

El hombre gimió y se tambaleó, agarrando sus genitales.

Raoul podría ser de edad avanzada, pero su joven amante ciertamente no lo era. El doctor Cullen irrumpió por la puerta en cuestión de segundos, haciéndola chocar contra la pared con un sonido que la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor por el revestimiento de madera. Él no vaciló, moviéndose más allá de ella para golpear a su agresor con un sólido golpe en el mentón que sonó anormalmente fuerte y despiadado. Witherdale cayó en un montón sin siquiera defenderse, su cabeza rebotando contra la pared con un fuerte crujido. Su cuerpo huesudo quedó mustio, su pálida cara tranquila cuando Edward se acercó a él, sus puños todavía medio levantados.

—Ya terminó, creo. Entre los dos, quedó castrado e inconsciente― era una broma, alegre, con alivio, hasta que empezó a temblar, y a jadear, Isabella tropezó con el escritorio y se abrazó a sí misma. —Oh, mi amor, él iba a… intentaba… ¡Oh, Dios!

Moviéndose con rapidez, Edward la cogió.

—Sé lo que él intentaba ese bastardo. No pienses en eso. —Alzándola en sus brazos, susurró contra su pelo, —Dios, te amo Isabella, más que a mi vida. Durante un momento, estuve muerto de miedo.

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, egoístamente disfrutando del momento, la satisfacción remplazando al terror.

—Creo que voy a tener un bebé, —espetó de repente, no era en absoluto la manera en que había previsto hacer pública la noticia, no con cierto loco sangrando en el suelo.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo él en un eco divertido de las propias palabras de ella. —Soy doctor.

—¿En serio? —Su cabeza parecía encajar perfectamente bien bajo la barbilla de él y deseó permanecer allí, en su fuerte abrazo, para siempre. —Y yo que pensaba que te sobresaltarías. ¿Eres feliz?

—¿Contigo? Siempre.

Ella suspiró, el inconsciente duque diabólico sería un asunto del que dejaría que Edward se ocupase.

—Estaré gorda me imagino —declaró tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cercano encontronazo con el desastre. —¿Eso importa?

—En absoluto. Estarás criando a nuestro hijo dentro del más perfecto cuerpo en el mundo.

—Lo haces sonar tan agradable.

—No todo será agradable. Va a ser un escándalo. Por lo menos uno por nuestro romance, mi querida Condesa, quizá otro sobre este pedazo de basura tirado en la alfombra. Tendríamos que alertar a las autoridades sobre el duque, aunque pienso que hay otros fuera de aquí que sostendrán tu acusación de intento de asalto. Mi padre insinuó tanto hoy cuando me dijo que había rumores circulando sobre nosotros. Él ayudará, y no está sin influencia, pero se hará público que trató de violarte.

—Puedo lidiar con eso. —La idea de procesar al duque tenía un atractivo innegable. Ella pertenecía también a la nobleza con título, y James Gigandet la había atacado abiertamente en su propio hogar. No sólo Edward podría ser testigo, sino también Raoul quien seguía de pie horrorizado en la puerta de entrada, con dos criadas merodeando detrás de él.

Con completa falta de inflexión, Edward dijo:

—Si esperas a mi hijo, tendremos que tomar algunas otras decisiones. Soy consciente de que no soy rico ni tengo un título, pero te amo y este ni niño dentro de ti es mío. ¿Puedes considerar el casarte conmigo? Tal vez no sea lo que la mayoría de las mujeres en tu situación harían, pero…

—¿Qué mujer no desearía casarse contigo?― preguntó, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos ante esa crítica desinteresada de sus circunstancias. ―Edward no seas tonto.

—No llores, y no lo seré, —dijo él con cariño, tocando su mejilla en la más suave caricia. —Supongo que tenemos un acuerdo.

—Si —no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas en cálidos y plenos riachuelos.

—Prometo —Edward se inclinó más cerca y susurró a su oído, —servirte a menudo.

—Solo ámame, —respondió ella, mirándole a los ojos, —eso es lo que verdaderamente deseo.

Su sonrisa fue perversamente tierna.

—Su servidor, como siempre, Lady Swan.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! La autora es Emma Wildes y el libro se llama Sirviendo a Lady Tremayne. Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews! **

**Los invito a leer mi otra adaptación Sin miedo al Escándalo. Cuando termine con esa ya voy a seguir con El intercambio. Besos!**


End file.
